Cake Monster (Smash Heroes)
"This pastry-loving monster has one dream and one dream only. He wishes to become the world's most renowned chef!" (You can left-click with your pin to deal 5 damage to targets in front of you) Cake Monster is a Hero in Smash Heroes . Abilities 'Left Click' - Jab: All heroes have this, and as a melee hero, you do 5 damage and light knockback. Spamming this is encouraged as it safely increases your damage output. 'Right Click' - Swing Pin: Propels you forward 6 blocks, dealing 6 damage to opponents in front of you along with medium knockback. Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. Use this for mobility or recovery when needed. 'Secondary' - Regurgicake: Shoots forward 6 cakes in a shotgun-like spread, dealing 2 damage with each successful hit (The maximum range is about 12 blocks), reduces incoming damage for 4 seconds by 5% with each hit. Each cake that hits will also reset Swing Pin's cooldown. Hold down Right Click and fire this at someone to deal huge damage. 'Smash' - Cake Storm: Similar to Regurgicake, Cake Storm constantly shoots cakes fowards, dealing 2 damage on each hit. Cake Storm's cakes do not disappear after 12 blocks like Regurgicake, but they are affected by gravity.. Hitting an enemy with a projectile from Cake Storm resets Swing Pin's cooldown. Holding down Right Click and hitting someone at close range with this may produce the infamous Cake Combos. Use this in conjunction with Regurgicake. 'Passive' - Defecake: Using 50 energy, Cake Monster gets a free double jump which launches an exploding cake below him in the process. It deals 5 damage and medium knockback when it hits a block or player accompanied by a large hitbox, and it resets the cooldown of Swing Pin, much like Regurgicake or Cake Storm. Tips and Tricks * Swing Pin pushes you forwards when you use it. Regurgicake does the same to a lesser degree. These moves should be used when you fall off of the map to get yourself back on, as well as Defecake. * Try to stay close to your opponents when using Regurgicake. Holding down right click allows for Swing Pin to hit multiple times for absolutely stupid amounts of damage. The optimal range for Regurgicake combos is 6 blocks, aiming straight at the enemy. * Keep a sense of where the stage is at all times when using Swing Pin, and avoid running off with it. * When you have a Cake Storm that you aren't using, wait until you get an opponent against a wall. If they can't move easily, Cake Storm can deal massive damage to your opponents, especially when combined with Swing Pin, Regurgicake, or basic attacks. * Don't neglect the damage that Defecake deals. While less than similar passives such as Tinman's Overload, Defecake can still be used as an end to a combo. * Unlike other classes, Cake Monster should be used to run into a group, combo off with basic attacks, Swing Pin, or Regurgicake, and then rapidly leave. Cake Monster can easily break up clumps of other players. * You can use Jab and Swing Pin at the same time to easily deal 11 damage. Another basic move string is to hold Right Click and dash into someone, then use Defecake to get away and hit them for 11-17 damage. Trivia *Cake Monster has a similar appearance to "Cookie Monster" from Jim Henson's show, "Sesame Street". Category:Smash Heroes